This invention relates to closure devices and more particularly, to a dual zipper-type closure intended to provide a more secure closing.
Zipper and zipper-type fasteners provide conveniently operable closures particularly where articles of furniture are concerned. Most commonly, zippers are utilized to maintain an outer covering or fabric about such articles as sofa cushions. In this manner, the cushion is covered and used, and the cover may be removed for cleaning or for purposes of redecorating or reupholstering. Similarly, the main frame of the sofa may also be covered by fabric secured by zippers, thus allowing removal of the sofa cover as well as the cushion cover.
In some instances, however, it is necessary to provide zippered access to an article during, for example, an initial construction phase, yet discourage such access thereafter. Problems such as these are encountered in the manufacture construction and use of bean bag type furniture articles. Typically, the bag itself is formed from individual panels which are seamed together to form a hollow body. Stuffing, comprising expanded polyfoam "beans" is then used to fill the bean bag through a partial opening somewhere on the bag surface. Most typically, such openings are secured by zippers.
The plastic beans provide a unique degree of support allowing the bean bag to deform to the contours of the person seated thereon. Characteristically, such bean bags may be "plumped" after use to maintain their original configuration. Use of such furniture by children is common and it is desirable that a child's curiosity should not easily lead to the opening of the zippered closure with the consequent emptying of the polyfoam beans from the interior of the bean bag.
One solution to such a problem would be to seam the opening shut after the bag has been filled. This would require a further seaming operation after filling and may result in an unsightly seam particularly compared to the remaining seams on the bag. In any event, permanent closure of the bag would preclude access required to add or change the filling of the bag as may be desired or necessary after the bag has been used for a length of time.
One attempted solution has been to make the closure more difficult to open, particularly for the hands of a child. Accordingly, the present invention has the following objects:
To provide zippered closures for furniture articles which are typically more difficult to open than close;
To provide such closures in forms utilizing a pair of conventionally operating zippers;
To provide such closures in forms whereby a plurality of such zippers are positioned one above the other;
To provide such closures in forms whereby the zipper constructions so oriented are offset slightly one from the other to facilitate closure;
To provide such closures in forms readily openable upon application of strength, dexterity and persistance typically beyond that of a young child; and
To provide such construction in forms simple and economical to manufacture and install.